


swipe right

by 97haos



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, drama?, hopefully i finish this oops, idk i just started writing this, soonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97haos/pseuds/97haos
Summary: when soonyoung and minghao meet, they didn't expect it would go further than that. after all, the only reason they knew each other was because of tinder. but when a life-threatening accident befalls one of them, will the other find the courage to save him?





	1. swipe right

**Author's Note:**

> these two look so cute in my head i couldnt resist  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two boys meet up in a shopping mall, and decide that it's true love. or is it?  
> song rec ; girls like you - maroon 5 ft. cardi b

_wednesday 25.07.18 ; 12:49pm_

the lunchroom was packed; the year 7s drifted to one corner of the room, mostly in terror of the older year levels,  _especially_  the year tens. the other year levels were spread out across the lunchroom, and in the left corner of the lunchroom, was kwon soonyoung: chatty, bubbly, and infectiously funny, sitting next to song yuqi, fashionable, beautiful, and always on trend.

"how was your party yesterday? i heard somebody got _really_ wasted afterwards," soonyoung asked. soonyoung really regretted working the night shift at mcdonalds; his friday shift meant he had to miss out his best friend's party, and he felt so bad that he couldn't come. "oh, don't be sad, it was great! shame you couldn't come, but did you hear about what jeon wonwoo did after my party?"

"OH MY GOD, tell me!!" soonyoung was curious, he needed to feel like he was there. 

"okay okay, so what happened was, that idiot wonwoo drank a little bit too much, and thought his mum was walking by, and hugged the woman! to top things off, that lady was that old art teacher!" soonyoung's mouth hung open, and they both burst into a fit of laughter, causing the year 8s near them to look at them weirdly, making them laugh even more.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

  _wednesday 25.07.18 ; 07:00pm_

soonyoung was "studying". at least his parents thought he was. instead, soonyoung was lying on his bed, swiping left and right on tinder. today wasn't a great day tinder-wise, because none of the guys that came up were particularly interesting. getting bored, soonyoung plugged in his ear phones, and a playlist yuqi made for him flooded through my ears like an avalanche.

but, when his favorite panic! song started to play, he coincidentally stumbled upon the hottest dude he'd ever seen. the name read:  _xu minghao, 17._ all at once, feelings of happiness, achievement and pride washed over him like waves at high tide. could this be love, he thought, and he swiped right with the most enthusiasm he'd ever had. he tapped on the messages icon, tapped his name, and started typing.

_[kwon soonyoung: hey, you look cute ;D ]_

within a minute, minghao responded.

_[xu minghao: oh thanks! u do too :) ]_

at first, things were awkward. they did not like the same music, and their interests were a world away from being the same. soonyoung loved his sports, playing soccer and basketball, while minghao loved nothing more than bullet journalling and reading a good book. however, their personalities matched impeccably, and then soonyoung typed,

_[kwon soonyoung: you seem like a really nice guy, do you want to meet up? maybe at the mall? ;D ]_

_[xu minghao: sure! i thought that about you too! also your profile picture makes you look so friendly uwu]_

_[xu minghao:_   _how abt saturday? i have tutoring on sunday ugh :( ]_

_[kwon soonyoung: alright then <3 cya there ;) ]_

soonyoung could have sworn his heart started fluttering as soon as he read the message. he had never looked forward to anything more.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

_saturday 28.07.18 ; 10:00am_

soonyoung woke up with the sun's rays streaming across his eyes. a warm breeze flew by his skin, offering relief from the cold outside. he gulped down his breakfast, and picked up his phone. a notification popped up on the screen.  _new message from xu minghao: meet me at chatime at 12. i'll wait for you there. :)_

"was this going to go well? what if he doesn't like me? will he look better in real life? what outfit should i wear?" a million thoughts rushed through his head, and no amount of breathing or relaxation techniques could stop them. after one hour of outfit-picking, he finally decided on an outfit: white print shirt, black ripped jeans, and a light pink hoodie. he checks his watch.  _11:30am,_ it read. he froze. his mom was gone for work, and it was definitely more than 30 minutes' walk to the mall. so, hands quivering with nerves, soonyoung took his phone off his bedside table, put on his white checkered vans, and burst out the door, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

_saturday 28.07.18 ; 11:58am_

turns out, running like usain bolt towards the mall actually worked. as he ran towards chatime, a drop-dead handsome guy was standing in front of the chatime, bending over to look at his phone. against the odds, he gathered the courage to introduce himself. "uhh, are you xu minghao?" soonyoung asks. "oh! are you that guy from tinder?" the boy asks. "yes! oh my god, nice to meet you!" soonyoung replies, voice louder than usual. minghao replied, "yes! nice to meet you too!" as it turns out, they had more in common than they thought: minghao loves french bulldogs, soonyoung loves pugs; minghao has a tøp fan account, and soonyoung has a panic! fan account; so far, they were getting off to a great start. the boys roamed the mall like nomads, coming and going to each store as they pleased. then, as they came out of target, looking the target equivalent of a million bucks, they cast their eyes on the craft shop next door, lured by the sight of paper, glue and assorted stationery everywhere; and young children, doing what young children do: throwing paper aeroplanes, squealing raucously, and pleading to their parents, "five more minutes, please?"

without hesitation, they ran. they ran while forgetting the world. in the moment, it was just them, no-one else, running towards the craft shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur confused, the school in this fic is based on an australian high school. for those who don't know, australian high schools, with a few exceptions, go for 6 years, and is the equivalent of 7th-12th grade. feel free to message me if u have any questions: @jeonqhcns on ig  
> \- love always, tris


	2. scrapbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dnp reference was intended :P  
> scrapbook idea ib [rippedjuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns)  
> song rec ; not about you - glades

_saturday, 28.07.18 | 01:34pm_

the craft shop was everything soonyoung's room aspired to be: messy and filled to the brim with stuff.

paper was everywhere, kids were running around like maniacs; what better place to be in?

"do you want to come over later and help me make a scrapbook?" minghao asked.

"what for?" soonyoung asked back.

"you see, this was such a great day, i want to remember it forever," minghao explained, "and what better way than with a scrapbook?"

"that actually sounds like a great idea!" soonyoung replied, "but how about we scrapbook every  _other_ memory we have together as well?"

"sure! lets do it!"

they went to the scrapbook section with a skip in their step, excited for what they were going to do later in the day. when they reached the scrapbooks section, soonyoung made the terrible decision to take the book on the bottom of the pile, leading the way for the one on top of it to fly out. and as if that wasn't enough, all of the other scrapbooks flew out of the shelf as well! the shop attendants ran to the scene, looking at soonyoung and minghao in disbelief. the shop assistants could not believe their eyes: two boys, surrounded by a pile of giant white scrapbooks. after apologizing almost a million times, they proceeded to the stationery aisle, miraculously grabbing the scissors, glue, stationery and markers without anything falling off the shelf. red-faced, they scampered to the cashier, who cast a mean look towards them as she scanned their goods. "won't be coming back there in a while!" minghao exclaimed as they left the store, bundles of scrapbooking supplies in their hands.

"excited to see my house yet?" minghao asked, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.

"yes of course! you're so nice, letting me come to your house on our first date, yaknow?" soonyoung replied. he'd never been asked to come to someone's house like this, let alone by someone he'd met literally once. butterflies were practically shaking in his stomach, like an earthquake was shaking up everything in his stomach. he smiled thinking of minghao's house, and the scrapbook they were going to make, and his hand gravitated towards minghao's, and gripped it softly, to feel the delicate texture of his palm.

minghao's palm felt soft, and it had this lovable texture, like that of a white shirt or milk. it felt warm, and in that moment, he never wanted to let go.

then, minghao's hand curled around his to grip soonyoung's hand. his grip was tight, and he felt safe, like he was in a space with only minghao, isolated from all of the things around them. minghao gave him that infectious smile of his, and he knew that minghao wanted to stay like this forever as well.

 with excitement, they walked to the bus stop, occasionally giving each other a loving gaze. the bus arrived as they got to the bus stop, and they quickly jumped on, tapped their metro cards, and they chatted loudly all the way to minghao's house.

;✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

  _saturday 28.07.18 | 02:13pm_

minghao led soonyoung to his room, which was painted a light shade of coral. clothes were strewn everywhere, and it was no doubt the material of soonyoung's mother's nightmares. _why is everything looking like my room today,_  soonyoung thought. minghao sat lazily on his giant double bed, and called for soonyoung to join him. glue, scissors, markers, tape, and other art utensils surrounded him, making him look more like the interior of an artist's messy studio than a person. soonyoung jumped onto the bed right next to minghao, and they started to sketch out the design in the scrapbook minghao bought. minghao plugged his camera into his laptop, and he started to sort through the photos, with soonyoung's help. "do you like this one? how about this one?" minghao kept asking. both of them couldn't decide, but in the end soonyoung decided on 6 photos, which just happened to be minghao's favorites as well. minghao pressed the print button, and  _whirr!_ the printer ejected the photos, leading the two of them running towards the printer, eager to grab the photos.

with the photos beside them, they started working on the spread. first, they just glued the photos down, and their creativity exploded. in the space of five hours, they had made a watercolor background, ripped lots and lots of paper, colored and drew on the page until the spread was completely filled. then, minghao gave soonyoung a brush pen, and together, they slowly wrote the spread's title:  _first date_. the two looked at each other, and suddenly, minghao brought soonyoung closer to his lips. "i love you," he whispered, just loud enough for soonyoung to hear. "i've only known you for four days, but i've never felt this way about anyone before. no words can explain how special you are to me," minghao continued, with tears about to well in his eyes. "i'm so happy i met you as well, hao," soonyoung replied, his signature toothy grin spreading right before minghao's very eyes. they leaned into each others' lips, and let their tongues reach for each other, but then, soonyoung's panic! at the disco ringtone burst from his phone, and soonyoung went to pick it up. "dammit! why did mum have to ring now of all times," soonyoung growled under his breath, giving minghao an apologetic look as he answered the phone. "soonyoung-a! where are you? i'm worried, you've ignored all my calls and i'm super worried... can you come home please?" soonyoung's mum said. "mum, i'll come home now, it's fine, nothing happened... i'm just at soyeon's house it's fine," soonyoung answered, internally feeling bad for lying, and whispered to minghao, "sorry, mum's calling, i need to go home, i'm really really sorry, i wish i could stay longer..." soonyoung babbled on as he walked towards the door, ignoring minghao's "it's fine! thanks for the great day, i really enjoyed it!

"text me when you get home okay?" minghao asked as soonyoung opened the front door. "yes of course!!' soonyoung answered, and the door slammed shut, leaving them both craving the sight of the other.


	3. if you're over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um idk but i finally got motivated to write yay  
> LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC HOORAY!

_october 15 2018, 12:52pm_

months passed. the flowers of spring began to bloom, bringing beauty to the land, and bringing sniffly noses and endless sneezing. the school yard was full of new energy, brought in by the new colors of spring.

* * *

 

lunchtime started, and soonyoung ran to his locker, desperate to get to the canteen before everyone else. the line was long, meandering around the lunch area. after a long wait, it was soonyoung's turn to order. "could i have 2 nacho bowls and a pepsi please?" he asked the old lady at the counter. "sure, darling!!" the lady replied. as he waited for his order, soonyoung's text tone went off, indicating a text from minghao.

 

_[ minghao ; u lookin' for me? ;D just here to tell u im not at school, just some family business :/ ]_

_[ soonyoung ; alright then, im here if u need me btw ]_

soonyoung walked over to yuqi, hanging out with mingyu and vernon, exhausted after their football game against a school a few miles away. "man! if only i scored that goal and then we would've won!" mingyu exclaimed with disappointment. "oh look! it's soonyoung!!" vernon and yuqi interjected.

"hey guys!! mind if i join you?" soonyoung asked. vernon nodded, gesturing enthusiastically for soonyoung to sit next to him. vernon was one of soonyoung's closest friends, and they'd known each other since they were in year 4, when soonyoung came to rescue vernon, who had been thrown in mud by a couple of huge neighborhood thugs. after pulling him out a (very) muddy vernon from the brown puddle, they saw each other practically every day after finding out they lived in the same unit complex. when yuqi became friends with soonyoung when they started high school, naturally she became one of vernon's too.

"hey... i was wondering... why aren't you with minghao today?" yuqi asked. "you guys are literally joined at the head, and it's become really strange not to see you guys together."

"he texted me like 10 minutes ago, saying he's got some family business to deal with, and he didn't give me any other info," soonyoung replied.

"really? 'cause he came to the football game with us, and afterwards, him and wonwoo wagged to go to the shopping mall, and that's basically all i know," vernon remarked.

"what?? how could he lie to me about this?!! guys, we're going. i'll just get us signed out at the office and we can be out of here. this dickhead has some answering to do..." soonyoung added menacingly. "thank god he kept his snapchat maps on, we can see everywhere he goes!"

_7 minutes later..._

the trio walked out of the school with enough anger to make a volcano erupt. soonyoung gripped his phone with ferocity, looking at it every once in a while to look at minghao's whereabouts. minghao's snapchat directed them on a very tiring march throughout the neighborhood, every second marked by a loud pant of exhaustion from the group. the blistering spring heat did not help either, as sweat dribbled down their bodies like melting icypoles. their search took them to the flippers swimming centre, a popular destination for families looking to escape the blistering summer heat. it was still october, so the lines weren't too long. soonyoung, yuqi, mingyu and vernon paced their way towards the front desk, the employees taken aback by the anger painted all over their faces. they put on their wristbands, and marched into the swimming pool area, deserted of people, not even lifeguards. strange, soonyoung thought as he looked around the place. except, there were two heads bobbing up and down in the water. "somebody help!!" they cried. the group froze. it was wonwoo and minghao, treading water frantically in the deep end of the pool. their arms flailed around like worms in the dirt, awkwardly trying not to drown. "hey! minghao! what are you doing with that dickhead? i thought i was your boyfriend, not jeon wonwoo..." soonyoung yelled from the poolside.

"soonyoung... i'm sorry... i'll explain... but first... get us out of here, please..." minghao pleaded, water slowly lapping over his and wonwoo's body. without hesitation, soonyoung, mingyu and vernon undressed, quickly and sloppily. they jumped into the water, which was cold like a semi-melted slushie. minghao and wonwoo fought to stay afloat, but it was apparent to everyone that they were losing that battle. and very quickly. as the boys started to swim, minghao and wonwoo's bodies sank beneath the pool surface, gravity slowly dragging them to the bottom. soonyoung, mingyu and vernon swam as fast as their bodies could take them, and they finally reached the sinking bodies of minghao and wonwoo. the boys slowly pulled them up, and minghao and wonwoo let out huge gasps for air. then, minghao whispered, "soonyoung... i'm sorry..." and his eyes became glassy. his pulse was silent. soonyoung looked at him in shock, and swam back to the shallow end, where yuqi was waiting for them, a look of sadness painted on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *motivation is loading, 3%*


	4. resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao is alive!!

the boys dragged minghao and wonwoo to the poolside, soonyoung in tears as he carried minghao's lifeless body. they hoisted wonwoo and minghao onto a deckchair, and soonyoung started doing compressions on minghao, hoping to induce a heartbeat from his lifeless body. after minutes of pressing up and down on minghao's chest, he heard a raspy breath come out of minghao's mouth. soonyoung cried hysterically, delighted to see that the love of his life was alive again. the ambulance pulled up on the street in front of the pool, and paramedics run towards the two boys, minghao and wonwoo. they quickly pull the boys onto the stretcher, and wheel them back into the ambulance from whence they came. minghao tilted his head slowly towards soonyoung, and whispered, "thank you... for saving my life..." and the ambulance drove away, into the horizon, towards the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! :)  
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  
> got any chapter/story ideas? dm me at: @jeonqhcns on ig  
> \- love always, tris


End file.
